When That Time Comes
by Kamizuki Raven
Summary: What was a young girl no older than 14 to do when she falls ill with Scarlet Fever and loses her ability to become a shinobi? She only started her ninja career two years ago and now she has to give it up? When all hope is lost, what will she decide to do?


When That Time Comes

**When That Time Comes**

**A Naruto fan fiction**

**Summary: **What was a young girl no older than 14 to do when she falls ill with Scarlet Fever and loses her ability to become a shinobi? She only started her ninja career two years ago and now she has to give it up? When all hope is lost, what will she decide to do?

**Chapter 1: I Have **_**What?**_

**Misa's POV**

On my most recent mission into Oto, I begin to fall ill and lose half my strength in two days, 48 hours. I ask myself why, why do I have to fall ill on this infiltration mission? Many of my teammates already know I'm ill, but they never say anything. I have this awful cough and use a cough suppression jutsu to avoid further worry among my team. Suddenly we're surrounded by seven Sound ninja and end up being out numbered by 4 to 7. Our odds of winning were slim and I began to feel the grim outcome of the fight. Well aware of the situation, I decide to use my new modified sword technique, Kaze no Yaiba, sword of wind. I quickly spin in the air and form the needed hand seals quickly and throw senbon at the opponent to distract him. Then I go for the right leg and use my Kage Bunshin no jutsu technique to perform the Chakra Scalpel which quickly brings the first one down.

"One down, six to go." I state and we officially enter the battle. I jump and barely miss a fatal wound to my chest.

I look over my left shoulder and tell Radiou that one was approaching from his blind spot. He quickly avoids the opponent and looks back over his shoulder warning me to be careful. Before I can ask what he meant I notice the sudden turn of events. I was caught off guard and ended up having my left shoulder sliced by a sword and realize I can't move my arm. 'Shit, how did he manage to do that, he caught me in my blind spot, but how?' I thought cutting into the throat of one of the opponents.

"Two down, five to go." This time I throw an unsuspected back kick towards another guy and knock him off balance where Hayate seizes the opportunity to cut straight through his right side, killing him instantly.

By the time we managed to win the battle, Genma had two severe cuts across his back, Radiou was on the ground out cold with three needles sticking out of his back, Hayate was hacking his guts up with blood dripping from his mouth and I was low on chakra, dropped the suppression jutsu and began coughing up blood uncontrollably. By the time I manage to get the blood off my lips and out of my mouth, we were surrounded by more enemies and I'm left to defend all of them. With a minimum amount of chakra left and a severe cut across my right shoulder, I pick my stained sword up and stand in my common stance ready to take what was thrown at me. The first five were shadow clones and the next six were mere illusions and the last ten were all missing nin on a level well above S-ranked with two members from Akatsuki. I curse under my breath as I feel my stamina drop and remaining chakra vanish. Left with my sword and a weak body, I attempt my last resort jutsu, Dance of the Earth Dragons killing the remaining eight with the two from the evil organization gone. With my remaining strength, I quickly set up camp, tend to their wounds, gather supplies and stand guard praying that tomorrow would bring promise.

By morning, I wake to see Genma holding a hand out to help me up. I gladly accept it and stand with pride at my will power. They all thank me greatly for my bravery and place me in a tent allowing me to get the much needed rest. When Hayate comes to check on me, he notices I have a fever and am barely breathing. He calls the others in and they quickly rush back to the village.

Once we reach the gates, we're greeted by the Hokage's guards and quickly ushered to the hospital. Radiou was in the worse condition, Genma and Hayate in good condition and I in fair condition. The doctors quickly tend to my rising fever and everything goes dark.

When I wake up after five hours, a doctor tells me something that will ruin everything I worked for.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but you've come down with Scarlet Fever. By the time we were able to treat you, the illness became permanent. We managed to eliminate the fever and cold chills, however we could not reverse the cough and soreness. You have two choices, you can continue being a shinobi and fall dead by the age of 17 or you can give up your career and live to the age of 23. This is your choice, so what will it be?" I ponder on this and realize that I can't end my career for that's the only money I can get to support my younger siblings. Then I think about how much my lifespan will decrease by and finalize my decision; I will end my career so I can see my siblings grow up.

"I understand, after much thought I've finalized my decision. I will end my career as a shinobi of the Leaf Village and live to see my younger siblings grow up. The difference between the two options is 3 years and 9 years." I say with determination in my voice. 'I hope that I've chose the right decision. Oh, mother, did I make the right choice or did I fail in my duty of responsibility?' I thought desperately believing my mother would tell me, but she has been dead and my father has committed suicide. I'm the only one who could answer that question.

_**End of Chapter 1**_

_Thank you for taking the time to read this and leave a review telling me what you think. I'm glad to announce that I'll be updating soon thanks to the end of the school year. If you have any ideas or something you want me to add, tell me so. I will not accept flames of any type, but constructive criticism is welcomed. _


End file.
